


to be alone with you

by soofyahn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, author's notes that are almost as long as the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofyahn/pseuds/soofyahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fluffy little drabble. a bit of banter and embarrassing lovesick confessions and a whole lot of boyfriends being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockball/gifts).



> happy late birthday karla!! posting this because i decided to gift it to her after i missed her birthday. she loves ziam and appreciates drabbles so yeah.
> 
> this is mostly pointless but i promise i only write these things as a break from my bigger project. which i'll get around to finishing. one of these days.
> 
> title from sufjan stevens' song of the same name.

"Did you know that I love you?" Liam asks, kicking off his shoes as he crawls up the bed. He lines his body right up against Zayn's, and Zayn puts his phone on the bedside table. 

Liam watches a smile appear on Zayn's face as he turns over to face him. Grazes their noses together. "Is that so?" he says, voice barely above a whisper. He's got stubble grazing his cheeks and his hair is a mess and he's positively disheveled, and lovely, and kind of breathtaking, actually, and Liam thinks he likes him the most this way. Liam often admires the sharp angle of his shoulders in a tailored suit and the smoothness of his freshly shaven jaw and the hairstyles that Lou spends so long fussing over before every performance and appearance, but none of that is comparable to how cozy and cuddle-able he looks right now, his messy hair begging Liam's fingers to run through them.

Zayn pulls back a bit, pursing his lips, maybe waiting for Liam to respond. Liam slides his hand just under the thin cotton of Zayn's t-shirt, thumb grazing his hipbone. 

"It's becoming quite the problem," he says, eyeing the stubble on Zayn's jaw for a moment before taking his teeth to it. Zayn inhales sharply, then sighs when Liam exchanges his teeth for his lips. 

"A problem?" Zayn repeats after taking another breath. He fits a hand through the back of Liam's hair. "How so?" 

Liam smiles against his jaw, digging his fingernails into Zayn's hip a bit as he says, "It's awfully distracting."

"Mm," Zayn says knowingly, and adjusts his neck so that Liam has some more skin to work his mouth over. "I can only imagine how difficult that must be for you."

"Oh, it is," Liam says, just before grazing his teeth down Zayn's adam's apple. He licks at the light marking he made, then says, "I can hardly go a moment without thinking of you."

"Sexy things?" Zayn says, his voice dropping, silly and exaggerated. 

"Sometimes," Liam says honestly, moving back to look Zayn in the eyes. He's still smiling. "But that's not - that's not the half of it, yeah? It's things like - wanting to tell you something as soon as it happens. Or seeing something that reminds me of something you said before. It's like - no matter what I'm doing, you always kind of push your way into my mind. You don't even ask permission, actually. It's kind of rude."

And Liam had meant this to be a playful conversation, but suddenly it's gotten to be some kind of weird, embarrassing confession. They haven't been dating that long, but they've known each other long enough that the I-love-you confessions came pretty early in their relationship. It's one thing to say it, to press a kiss to Zayn's lips every time they part and remind him of it, but it's another thing to spell it out for him, to remind Zayn of exactly how embarrassing Liam really is. 

Zayn fucking beams at him. "I can't say I'm very sorry."

Liam chuckles, snaking his hand around his waist to put his palm flat against Zayn's back, pulling him close. He says right into his ear, "I forgive you anyway."


End file.
